The Happiest Place On EarthOr Is It?
by Neko-Hime9003
Summary: The Kenshin-Gumi go to Disney, only to have Saitou be abused constantly, especially by Kenshin, Ayame and Suzumae. CHAPTER 2 UP! Rated PG for torture.
1. Planning The Trip

The Happiest Place On Earth....Or Is It?  
  
By: NekoHoshiKitsune, (a joint account between me (Neko) and my sissy (Kitsune) and Usagi, who has no account.)  
  
A/N: We all thought this up when we were in the Happiest Place On Earth...Disney World! Yes, I know I'm a freak for thinking that Disney is the Happiest Place On Earth when we have Japan where we get all our anime from, but forgive me. I am a child at heart. ;) We also enjoy torturing Saitou. Come on, I know you all do too!  
  
Chappy 1: Preparing For The Trip  
  
"Yes, and sessha would like to request a time share for a party of 13 de gozaru yo. No, we do not want complimentary juice and soda. Thank you very much. No, no free dolphin food either. Okay. Buh bye."  
  
"And now, our vacation is planned!" Kenshin walked into the living room of Karou Kamiya's dojo, where 13 people were sitting. He had invited most of them over to give them a surprise. The other people lived there. The 13 people were  
  
Kaoru Kamiya (duh...) Yahiko Myojin Sanosuke Sagara (and that's a darn good name! ) Ayame Suzumae Megumi Takani Kamatari The ManLady... Saitou Hajime Aoshi Shinomori Misao Makimachi Sojirou The Tenken Chou And Kenshin. Wow. That was a surprise. Continuing.....  
  
"Our vacation to WHERE pray tell?" Sano asked, while eating an apple. (don't ask why it was an apple. I felt like it. That's why. No nasty reasons, I swear!)  
  
"The Happiest Place On Earth of course!" Kenshin responded.  
  
"Um...did you have to capitilize that Kenshin?" Sano continued. "And WHERE IS THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH?"  
  
"Disney World in Orland Florida!" Kenshin said happily, a smile on his face.  
  
Everyone else picked up their purses (yes, even Saitou) and began to walk out. They weren't spendin' no stinkin' like 13 hours on a plane!  
  
"No! Wait! Come back! It's a 5 star time share!" Kenshin yelled. No one listened. "It's in Kissimmee!" Everyone rushed back in. Kenshin oroed.  
  
"So, what's the story? How are we getting there? When are we going? How long are we staying?" Misao said, except is all was jumbled together into one sentence. "Plane. Tonight. One week." Kenshin answered calmly. "Oh yes, sessha forgot. I have to make one more special phone call for a surprise!" Oi, and don't ask me how they had phones then. Or planes. Magic. There ya go. Magic. Cuz it's still in the 1800s in Japan, just more technologyified. Anyways, Kenshin walked out of the main room into his room, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Disney World? Sessha has a um...cousin, that is deathly allergic to second hand smoke. However, she really wants to go to Disney World, and shall pay extra to get in, but you need to shut down all of the smoking areas. Just for one week! Onegai? Domo arigato! Sessha needs you to say this message exactly: "The designated smoking areas have all been shut down due to thinking hard Mary Roberto. This is only for one week. Thank you for your cooperation de gozaru yo." Kenshin said to the guy over the phone. This was his 'surprise' for Saitou...no smoking...hee hee hee! But then, Kenshin realized he would be given away buy his 'de gozaru yo' and tried to stop the guy, but he had already hung up. This could be a problem...  
  
This is the end of chapter one. I have luckily figured out how to add chapters, so I can add more! But, I'm aiming for 3 reviews. I don't need any ideas, but if you have any, feel free to send them in your reviews! 


	2. Getting There

Chapter Two: Getting There

A/N: After taking a LONG break, Neko-Chan and Kitsune-Chan are ready to get back to writing! Usagi-Chan thought of LOTS of these ideas, but she doesn't live near us, so we can't write it with her. Anyways....sorry Lefty, but they're not in Disney WORLD yet! First, they have to spend 13 hours on a plane! ::evil grin::

On The Plane!!!!!!!

Kenshin dragged all ::goes back to look at how many there are:: 13 of them (Omigosh! It's an unlucky number! Everyone, break a mirror! No wait...that's not right...) to the airport. (remember, the planes are 'magic'!) Saitou still wasn't happy about going to Disney, but he had to, or Kenshin would go Battosai on him. Plus, Misao tied a leash onto him.

Once on the plane, the seat arrangements were:

Saitou was in between Ayame and Suzume.

Soujirou and Chou were next to Kamatari. They were in the row behind Saitou.

Sano was in the row next to Saitou, with Megumi on one side of him, and Yahiko on the other

Kaoru and Kenshin were in the row next to Kamatari.

Aoshi and Misao were behind Kenshin and Kaoru.

(it may help to draw it out. xD)

Now, back to the story!!!

Of course, Sano was paranoid, and found a plane even more evil than a train. When the plane took off, he screamed hysterically, so Megumi gave him an injection of sleepy stuff. That made him get REALLLLL quiet.....

Ayame and Suzumae were talking to each other, leaning over 'Uncle Saitou' to do so. Saitou was on the verge of killing them, when Soujirou put his feet on the back of Saitou's chair, and exclaimed

"Turn that frown, upside down!"

Saitou then tried to pry the window open, to no avail...

Meanwhile, Misao was talking to Aoshi so fast, he wondered if she was even breathing.

"And then I woke up and I pet my imaginary turtle, and then I then I ate breakfast and...." O.o;

Yahiko kept on poking Sanosuke, trying to wake him up, to tell him that there was a BIG puddle on his (Sano's) seat. But Megumi told him to stop poking him, or things would get worse.

And Kaoru was staring at Kenshin while Kenshin was staring out the window.

In short, it was a good thing they had a private plane.

Finally, after 2 hours of hyperness, everyone fell asleep. Except Sano. He woke up then. So, he got out of his seatbelt, and drew on everyone's faces. Then, he ate...and went back to sleep. O.o;

Many suns and moons (okay hours) later, they arrived...AT DISNEY!!!!!!!! Everyone had to yell to get Sanosuke up, and Saitou had tried handcuffing himself to the plane. But, Kenshin kept on smiling, and they drove to the Magic Kingdom....


End file.
